Y se fue el amor
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.
1. Y te dije adiós

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

**Beta:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Y se fue el amor**

**Capítulo 1.- Y te dije adiós**

Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

Atrás quedaron las ardientes caricias, los abrazos que buscaban hacerlos uno, los besos, los "te quiero, te amo", aquellos desayunos en la cama que por lo regular terminaban en sexo matutino. En su lugar, quedó un lecho vacío, tés fríos, comidas rápidas o congeladas (y de vez en cuando algo hecho por la señora Hudson).

Los cálidos "buenos días", fueron remplazados por escuetas e insensibles palabras. Ya no había mensajes cada cinco minutos, ahora, con suerte se comunicaban para los casos.

Sherlock no era tonto; John había comenzado a salir con mujeres (y de vez en cuando hombres), podía verlos en él, olerlos en su ropa, Holmes sabía cuándo Watson tenía sexo con alguna de sus citas, cuando les besaba…

Y dolía…

Nunca antes había experimentado algo así, era… cómo si te desgarraran por dentro, como si cada respiración te hundiera más y más en un infierno peor que el de Dante.

A veces, era una maldición el ser capaz de ver hasta el más mínimo detalle, poder observar y saber lo que alguien había comido en el almuerzo, si tenía mascotas o si se había acostado con alguien.

Daria cualquier cosa por ser ciego a lo que John hacía a sus espaldas.

Aun así y a pesar de saber de los constantes engaños, Sherlock jamás se atrevió a reclamarle nada a John, no quería perderlo; era egoísta, lo sabía, pero sin él, se quedaría nuevamente solo…

¿No ya lo estaba?

—Te dije que no te involucraras demasiado, querido hermano —ya era costumbre regular, las visitas de Mycroft para tomar el té; el Holmes mayor estaba preocupado por el estado anímico del detective y enojado con el causante de su sufrimiento, si no había matado a John Watson, era únicamente por Sherlock.

El detective no contesto, se sentía apático, sin ganas de resolver casos, ni siquiera los más complicados.

—Hay una… mujer, con la que Watson ha estado saliendo los últimos meses —la voz de Mycroft estaba cargada de rencor, odiaba a John por herir a su hermano y a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada.

—¿Tienes un caso para mí? —se obligó a preguntar y es que Sherlock no deseaba escuchar lo feliz que John era con su amante en turno, no deseaba recordar que si bien, su doctor permanecía a su lado, era más por obligación que por amor.

—España, será por seis meses —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo de manos de su hermana, la carpeta con la información necesaria.

…

Mycroft no fue el único que se dio cuenta del cambio de John; Lestrade e incluso Donovan y Anderson (así como muchos del Scotland Yard, lo hicieron), todos ellos fueron testigos mudos de la repelencia con la que —el antes cariñoso — doctor trataba al hombre que había jurado amar por el resto de su vida.

Y lo odiaron…

Incluso Sally sintió rencor por John y es que ver el despojo en al que se había reducido Sherlock, que ya no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser, hacía que incluso ella sintiera pena y deseara ayudar al detective.

"_No es un sociópata, sólo un hombre que amó demasiado a la persona equivocada"_.

—John…

—Ahora no, Sherlock, tengo trabajo en la clínica —¡mentira! Iba a verla a ella, a esa mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos de los últimos meses.

Amanda Thomas, tenía 29 años, bonita, trabajaba en un banco como cajera y estaba embarazada.

Sherlock abrazó su violín al recordar lo sucedido una semana atrás, cuando decidió seguir a John y lo vio besar a la mujer, de la misma forma que lo hacía con él cuando comenzaron su relación.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Sherlock se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse de su sofá, tomó una hoja de papel y escribió una carta, su despedida, cuando terminó, simplemente la dejó junto al sillón de John y se despidió de la señora Hudson quien lloró, pero le deseó toda la suerte del mundo.

Esa misma tarde, abordó el avión que lo llevaría a su destino.

Cuando John regresó al 221B, la señora Hudson lo miró con rencor y se encerró en su piso, él decidió no hacerle caso y subió al suyo, ansioso de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

—Ya llegue —dijo sin sentimiento, pero se sorprendió de encontrarse, extrañamente solo, sintió que un enorme vacío se apoderaba de su interior, que fue creciendo en el momento que vio la carta.

_Para cuando leas esto, yo ya me habré marchado, espero que encuentres la felicidad que yo no puedo darte._

_Espero que tu hijo nazca fuerte y sano._

_Siempre tuyo, Sherlock Holmes._

John dejó caer la carta, no podía creerlo, se había ido, Sherlock se había ido.

—Era lo mejor, doctor Watson —el aludido dio un respingo; Mycroft lo miró sin expresión, pero sus ojos estaban destellando con rencor —. Le sugiero que se mude pronto, no quiero verlo aquí y tampoco la señora Hudson; con gusto le ayudare para trasladar sus pertenencias.

Y John lo hizo, se marchó del 221B, para ir a vivir con la mujer que sería la madre de su futuro hijo, pero la alegría pronto se volvió arrepentimiento, tristeza e ira; el bebé no era suyo.

Pero, cuando quiso remediar su error, ya era tarde, Sherlock no iba a regresar. Había perdido al amor de su vida, por un frustrado deseo.

….

Pasaron los meses, John intentó hablar con Mycroft incontables veces, pero no lograba pasar de su seguridad, la señora Hudson no quería ni verlo, así que, finalmente se decidió ir a ver a Lestrade, tal vez el detective pudiera darle razón del paradero de Sherlock.

—¿Para qué quieres saber, Watson? —le preguntó Lestrade mirándolo con odio, no fue el único, de camino a la oficina de ID, John se topó con algunos inspectores que habían trabajado con él y con Sherlock, todos ellos le ignoraron o murmuraban insultos a sus espaldas, incluso Donovan y Anderson. —Ya has hecho suficiente daño, deja a Sherlock en paz.

John frunció el ceño, ¿Quién se creía que era para meterse entre Sherlock y él? Tenían problemas, sí, había encañado a su novio, no una, sino en muchas ocasiones, estuvo a punto de dejarlo por una mujer que no valía la pena y estaba arrepentido; lo único que deseaba en ese momento era encontrar a Sherlock, pedirle perdón y volver a ser la hermosa pareja que eran.

_Pero no sería fácil._

—Los problemas entre Sherlock y yo, no son asunto tuyo, Lestrade.

—¡Sí lo son, cuando lo haces sufrir! —Lestrade estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta que había subido la voz, no, hasta que el Inspector Stanley Hopkins, entró a la oficina, preocupado por su compañero.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el detective, mirando a John con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, el Dr. Watson ya se iba —dijo Lestrade y el otro detective se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la entrada.

John fue sacado de Scotland Yard casi a patadas, pero la cosa no terminó ahí; de un momento a otro, se vio arrastrado a un callejón por un hombre alto y rubio, realmente apuesto, el doctor lo reconoció inmediatamente.

—Gregson… —no le fue posible decir más, pues el hombre más alto le sacó el aire de un rodillazo, desde ahí, comenzó a golpearlo sin cuartel, hasta que John quedó tirado en el suelo, con sangre en la boca y adolorido.

—Eso es por Sherlock —dijo Gregson antes de darle una última patada y regresar a Scotland Yard, satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

_Continuará…_

…

Ok, fallé, mi idea era hacer un solo capitulo, pero, ¡imposible! XD Además, cuando leí de Tobías Gregson, no pude evitar pensar: ¡Este quiere sexo con Sherlock! XD y tenía que meterlo a la historia.

Bueno, dedico este fic a todas las chicas del grupo de whatsapp BBC UMQRA, quienes son las culpables de que yo terminara escribiendo esto.

**Nuevamente busco beta XD que la que tenía anda en exámenes.**


	2. En esta soledad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

**Beta:**Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Y se fue el amor**

**Capítulo 2.-En esta soledad**

Sherlock descendió del avión privado; abajo lo esperaba un hombre que era sin duda una belleza latina, moreno, de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul con blanco, unos lentes de armazón delgado y a la moda, tenía algunos pelos de gatos de diferente color en diferentes partes de su ropa, además de un leve arañazo en la mano izquierda.

—Sr. Holmes, es un placer y un honor conocerlo —dijo con marcado acento, mientras le estrechaba la mano —. Soy el Doctor Antonio de la Rosa.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, realmente no sentía deseos de hablar con nadie, pero ese hombre era el único al que podía recurrir por su… condición.

—Debo admitir que estoy fascinado con lo que su hermano me contó. No hay muchos casos como el suyo, apenas uno por cada millón —Sherlock sabía que su condición era rara, pero no pensó que lo fuese tanto. —Tratar un embarazo en un varón, puede ser… diferente; la naturaleza no nos dotó de lo necesario para concebir, pero con los cuidados adecuados, no correrá ningún peligro.

Sherlock fue conducido por el médico hasta su vehículo y de ahí hasta el lugar donde pasarían los próximos meses, antes de volar a Cuba o algún otro sitio que Antonio considerara apropiado para el nacimiento.

…

John siempre dio por sentado muchas cosas, como su capacidad de aguantar las excentricidades de su compañero… el mejor hombre del mundo, aquel que le demostró (sin saberlo), lo que era el verdadero amor. La gente solía decir que era un santo por vivir con Sherlock y no haber intentado asesinarlo, pero lo había hecho, de la forma más cruel, le había roto el corazón, ¿todo para qué?, ¿valió la pena sacrificar algo tan puro… tan único, por un idílico sueño de tener un hijo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sherlock, no se lo merecía, él era como un niño temeroso de ser lastimado, su único error había sido entregarle el corazón a la persona equivocada.

Sherlock era como un gatito herido, que difícilmente volvería a confiar en una persona, y él, había vuelto a lastimar a ese pobre animalito que posiblemente no volvería a abrirse a nadie.

—Soy un imbécil —se recriminó John mientras se servía lo que quedaba de una botella de whisky.

Por eso es que comenzó a beber, para olvidar lo estúpido que fue; sabía que la solución a sus problemas no se encontraban al fondo de una botella, pero al menos, le daba un poco de sosiego.

_Ahora comprendía a su hermana._

El cuerpo le quemaba, ansioso por sentir nuevamente la suave y perfecta piel de Sherlock; las prostitutas calmaban un poco sus ansías, pero nunca era suficiente, nada lo era. Las peleas, por otro lado, parecían darle un mayor descanso, pero justo era eso, lo que lo metía en muchos problemas.

Se removió en el duro catre, el cuerpo le dolía, pero no tanto como la cabeza, que parecía estar a punto de estallarle.

El sonido chirriante de la pesada puerta de metal, hizo que se quejara y tuviera que cubrirse los ojos para protegerlos de la luz que se filtraba.

—Watson, ya te puedes ir —le dijo el guardia. John volvió a gemir en protesta, pero hizo lo que el hombre le indicó.

…

La casa del Dr. Antonio era grande y elegante, tenía unos cuantos sirvientes que se encargaban de mantener todo en orden; tenía un laboratorio, donde realizaba diversas investigaciones, además de un consultorio para recibir a sus más exclusivos pacientes, sin embargo, esta sería la primera vez que uno de ellos viviría con él.

Sherlock observó su habitación sin interés, era amplia, con grandes ventanales que daban al jardín y a la piscina, tenía su propio baño con tina e hidromasaje, ese lugar no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún hotel de lujo.

El detective se sentó en la suave cama matrimonial, que a sus ojos era inmensa y fría. Cerró los ojos, luchando por no llorar, el mundo había perdido su color, pero, al menos, le quedaba un poco de esperanza; inconscientemente acarició el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a formarse en su vientre.

Cuando supo lo que crecía dentro de él, pensó en sacarlo, no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, menos en el estado en el que la pérdida de John lo tenía. ¿Qué podría hacer con una creatura que dependería totalmente de sus cuidados?

Fueron días difíciles, pero, finalmente y con ayuda de Molly y Mycroft (por absurdo que suene), logró aceptar. En un principio pensó en dar el producto en adopción, a una familia que le diera el amor que creía no ser capaz de darle, pero ahora… ya no estaba tan seguro.

Decidió darse un baño, antes de reunirse con el Dr. De la Rosa, para comenzar con los primeros análisis y asegurarse que su bebé se encontraba bien, o eso esperaba.

Recordó con arrepentimiento los días y semanas que pasó sin probar bocado, los golpes que intencionalmente dejó que los criminales le dieran en el estómago, pero nada logró hacer que abortara, su niño, su hijo era fuete, quería nacer y rogaba a todas las divinidades (si es que existían), porque estuviera bien y sano.

Salió del baño, secándose el cabello y con sólo una toalla en la cintura; se detuvo al pie de la cama, entrecerró los ojos. Había un gato negro con un collar azul, acostado sobre las almohadas.

Sherlock se sentó en la cama, bastante lejos del minino y procedió a vestirse, cuando terminó se dio cuenta que el felino lo miraba desde su posición. Lentamente, el gato se fue acercando, hasta que el detective estuvo a su alcance, comenzó a maullar con entusiasmo y a ronronear mientras se frotaba en su brazo.

Sherlock miró la plaquita que colgaba del collar: Ben. Le acarició la cabeza y detrás de las orejas, el gato ronroneó más en respuesta.

Después de un rato, Sherlock se cansó del felino y decidió ir en busca del Dr. De la Rosa, quien ya lo esperaba en su consultorio.

—Veo que le ha agradado a Ben, Sr. Holmes —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa.

—Sherlock —el medico asintió con la cabeza; era lo más apropiado, después de todo, ambos vivirán juntos durante un tiempo, lo mejor era dejar las formalidades a un lado.

—Te haré un par de exámenes para saber el desarrollo del bebé —Sherlock asintió, ansioso por saber el estado de su hijo —. También debemos monitorear su estado mental. El cuerpo masculino (aun de aquellos que pueden quedar encinto), por lo mismo, aunque aceptarás el embarazo, tu siquis puede no estar de acuerdo y llegar a causarte problemas psicológicos leves o graves.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio; en cuanto conoció a Antonio supo que el hombre tenía relaciones cercanas con hombres en su misma condición y no sólo pacientes.

— ¿Quién fue? —Antonio miró la fotografía de un joven de quince años cargando a un niño de ocho, que se encontraba en su escritorio, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Mi hermano tenía 19 años cuando se suicidó —hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta —. Nuestros padres no aceptaban del todo que fuese gay, pero, cuando se embarazó… las cosas fueran peor, mi padre le decía que era un monstro, que Dios lo había castigado por ser un sodomita y mi madre se culpaba —cerró los ojos, aún después de tantos años, le costaba hablar del tema —. Un día, cuando regresé de la escuela, lo encontré en su habitación, se había cortado las venas… tenía cuatro meses de gravidez.

Hubo una pausa, Sherlock no sabía si debía disculparse por sacar el tema o dejar el asunto al aire.

—En esa época, había muy poca o nula información de casos como los de mi hermano, por eso decidí convertirme en médico y hacer cuanto pudiera.

—Y ahora eres mundialmente reconocido —dijo Sherlock y Antonio sonrió.

Sherlock descubrió que Antonio era una persona simple (a pesar de los grandes lujos en los que vivía), le permitía usar su laboratorio e incluso realizaban experimentos juntos —nada peligroso para el embarazo, claro está—. El corazón de Holmes estaba tranquilo, su hijo le daba sosiego, pero, aun el recuerdo de la traición y el dolor gobernaban su corazón, algo que jamás desaparecería, porque él, sólo podía amar a una persona, pero John era feliz en otros brazos y debía aceptarlo.

_Continuará…_

…

Este capítulo no me quedo tan "córtate las venas con galletitas de animalito", pero espero que les guste.

Y no, no se preocupen que el sexy doctor latino no irá tras los _huesitos_ de Sherlock (no le va a tirar los tejos), pero sí lo hará cierto detective amante de golpear doctores ex militares XD

¡En fin! Nos vemos en la siguiente.


	3. Miedo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

**Beta: **Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Y se fue el amor**

**Capítulo 3.- Miedo**

Sherlock tenía ya, casi seis meses de embarazo y uno viviendo en España, junto al especialista.

Antonio acostumbraba a salir dos o tres veces por semana, pues era el medico de confianza de la familia Real y de algunos miembros de la política de ese país, pero toda su fortuna no se debía únicamente a sus habilidades médicas, contaba además, con caballos pura sangre, muy bien cotizados en el mundo de las carreras y exhibiciones.

Sherlock pasaba los días tocando su violín, haciendo experimentos o disparando a la pared de su cuarto; la primera vez que hizo un agujero de bala en esa casa, pensó que Antonio lo reprendería, en lugar de eso, el doctor, colocó un blanco y lo retó para ver quién de los dos tenía mejor puntería.

Sherlock había comprobado que Antonio era un amante de los animales, tenía seis gatos, seis perros y por supuesto, caballos (aunque estos últimos no les tenía en casa), el detective no era muy afín a las mascotas, pero Ben, era diferente, ese pequeño felino, era listo, solitario y siempre andaba investigando todo lo que le rodeaba; Antonio solía decir que era su versión en gato, algo, que lejos de enojar a Holmes, le hacia sonreír.

En ese mes, Sherlock había aprendido mucho sobre los embarazos en hombres.

_En estado embrionario, todas las personas se desarrollan de manera similar, siguiendo un "patrón femenino". En otras palabras, todos empezamos siendo mujeres._

Aproximadamente 60 días después de la concepción, la testosterona empieza a influir en quienes contienen un cromosoma Y, es decir, los hombres. La hormona cambia la actividad genética de las células tanto en los genitales como en el cerebro. Sin embargo, en esta etapa los pezones ya están presente, pero también, sucedía que cierto número de individuos masculinos, preservaban ciertos aspectos de la biólogas femenina (sin caer en el hermafrodismo o en lo andrógino).*

Antonio y los pocos especialistas interesados en el tema, aún no llegaban a comprender, como era posible que un hombre, pudiese llegar a embarazarse, sin sufrir grandes percances por el estrógeno; pero, habían descubierto una mutación en el gen SRY dentro cromosoma Y dando lugar a un nuevo y minoritario género al que llamaban _Doncel_.

Sherlock, estaba fascinado con las teorías y los pocos experimentos que habían realizado sobre los _Donceles_, pero la investigación se había visto comprometida por las quejas constantes de grupos religiosos y homofóbicos extremistas, que consideraban a los hombres e hijos nacidos de estos, como engendros del diablo.

Estúpidos e hipócritas que consideraban pecado el amor de dos personas del mismo sexo; pero en los casos de religiosos pederastas, estaba bien. Nadie exageraba por ello.

—Sherlock —lo llamó Antonio, ambos se encontraban desayunando en el jardín, pues el doctor había insistido que eso le haría bien al bebé.

— ¿Hm? —masculló mientras picaba la fruta en su plato.

Antonio se mantuvo en silencio; no sabía si debía preguntar por el otro padre del bebé, o mejor dicho, los bebés, pues era obvio que se trataba de un tema muy delicado para Sherlock, pero después de leer el blog de John Watson, comenzó a tener curiosidad, y es que, los primeros escritos de sus aventuras eran tan vibrantes, se podía sentir el amor y la admiración que el ex militar sentía por el detective, pero unos meses antes de la última publicación, todo se volvió opaco, era como si estuviese confundido o ya no sintiera nada por Holmes.

Sherlock necesitó menos de dos segundos para leer a Antonio; se tensó un poco pero decidió responderle, por alguna razón el doctor le infundida confianza, algo que creyó no volvería a experimentar después de John.

—Sí, es de John, no, él no sabe —bajó la mirada, jugando con el contenido de su plato. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. —Está con una mujer, que le dará el hijo que siempre quiso—.

Antonio frunció el ceño, deseaba tanto tener a John frente a frente, poder decirle unas cuantas palabras y romperle la cara. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía dejar a alguien tan maravilloso e increíble como lo era Sherlock Holmes, tan sólo por una aventura?, ¡en verdad era un idiota!

—Bueno, cuando regresemos a Londres, pensaremos en algo para evitar que ese… hombre se entere —el doctor se levantó y besó cabeza de Sherlock. —Demos un paseo por la ciudad, hace tiempo que no salgo de casa, sin tener que ir a ver a algún paciente. 

El beso había descolocado a Sherlock, no acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño (bueno, las de John no cuentan), pero el gesto de Antonio, era más del tipo fraternal que el de una pareja, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba el detective.

—Hablé con unos conocidos en la guardia civil y están más que encantados con la idea de que los ayudes con algunos casos —Sherlock abrió los ojos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—, sin embargo, deberán ser investigaciones que no comprometan el embarazo. Nada de andar persiguiendo ladrones o asesinos por las calles.

….

Cuando la Guardia Civil supo que el gran Sherlock Holmes estaba en España y dispuesto a ayudarles, no pudieron estar más felices, principalmente Iker Astudillo, jefe de departamento, que tenía un caso que amenazaba con convertirse en un escándalo que podría hacerle perder el empleo. Por supuesto, Sherlock resolvió el caso en poco menos de dos días.

Sherlock encontró cierta paz resolviendo casos para la policía, aunque Antonio no le dejara hacer cosas que pusieran en peligro su salud o la de los bebés; era aún molesto tener que perder tiempo comiendo o durmiendo, pero el detective se dejaba hacer, pues no quería que nada malo les pasara a sus hijos no natos.

El servicio que Sherlock prestaba a la Guardia Civil, no pasó desapercibida para la prensa española; su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando descubrieron que el famoso detective vivía con el también muy conocido, Dr. Antonio de la Rosa, los rumores de un posible romance no se dejaron esperar y eran tan fuertes que incluso traspasaron las fronteras, llegando hasta Inglaterra.

… _Antonio de la Rosa, el conocido médico de la realeza española —así como de diversas figuras de la política y farándula —, se le ha visto en reiteradas ocasiones junto al famoso detective Sherlock Holmes, con quien parece tener una relación romántica. ¿Será el fin de la sociedad Holmes-Watson?…_

John sintió que le faltaba el aire; arrugó el periódico en donde aparecía la foto de Sherlock y ese _doctor_—en primera plana—, tomados de la mano, mientras entraban a la estación de policía.

Al parecer, no era tan necesario, tan único para Sherlock si lo había reemplazado en un mes, pero ¿Cómo culparlo?, él le había engañado… traicionado. Era perfectamente normal que Sherlock buscase a alguien que realmente lo hiciera feliz… alguien que se mereciera a tan magnífica persona.

Y tal parecía, que ese hombre que parecía galán de telenovela o actor de cine; era justo lo que Sherlock necesitaba.

Qué idiota había sido.

….

Sherlock bufó molesto, al observar su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba en el espejo; su vientre ya comenzaba a abultarse, la ropa ya casi no le quedaba y se vio en la necesidad de comprarse algunas prendas que constaban en pijamas holgadas, pantalones y camisas de tallas grandes, no sabía cuánto más crecería su vientre con dos bebés, pero esperaba que no demasiado. Por suerte, no se había experimentado mareos o náuseas (algo que ciertamente agradecía), desgraciadamente, los antojos eran otra historia.

Llevó una mano a su vientre, sus bebés estaban ahí; sintió tanto dolor y tristeza, no conocerían a su otro padre… quizás tampoco a él. No es que no les amara, pero él no era bueno con las personas, no sabría cómo cuidarles, demostrar cuan importantes eran.

¿Qué futuro podían tener junto a alguien como él? Era un adicto a la cocaína, la nicotina y al peligro, si eso fuera poco, pasaba días sin probar bocado o si quiera dormir y era un desconsiderado que tocaba el violín a altas horas de la noche.

No podía hacerlo solo y estaba claro que no podía criar a los bebés con John. Abrazó su vientre, tratando de sentir a sus bebés. El miedo, la desesperación y la tristeza gobernaban cada una de sus células, y lo odiaba; Mycroft tenía razón, los sentimientos son una debilidad, ahora lo comprendía.

Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, sin que él pudiera o quisiera detenerlas. Lloró, dejándose guiar por el dolor, lloró porque lo necesitaba.

Toda su vida negándose a los sentimientos, al calor humano y justo cuando dejó a alguien traspasar esos muros, permitiéndose amar… esa persona lo destrozaba.

¡Malditas hormonas!

¡Crash!

Sherlock, en un arranque de ira, había golpeado el espejo de su cuarto, rompiéndolo y ocasionando una profunda herida en su mano derecha; el ruido atrajo a una de las sirvientas que hacían sus labores matutinas, al ver la sangre manchar el suelo, llamó inmediatamente a su jefe para que atendiera al detective.

—Supongo que el espejo se lo merecía —comentó Antonio mientras limpiaba la herida. Serían necesarios cuatro puntos, pero no era nada realmente grave. Sherlock desvió la mirada, extrañamente se sentía apenado, pero el español no parecía molesto.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, a mí tampoco me gustaba ese espejo de todas formas—dijo mientras terminaba la curación — Pero debes tener más cuidado, pudiste haberte lastimado más seriamente —Sherlock no respondió; Antonio le recordaba un poco a John, ambos eran doctores, aunque el español era más alto que Watson y apenas unos tres centímetros más bajo que él, además, el ibérico jamás cegó una vida, creía que nadie tenía derecho a matar, mucho menos un médico. —Sherlock, sé que el embarazo en un hombre es complicado; tu cuerpo está naturalmente adaptado, pero tu mente no, es por eso que sientes todos esos conflictos emocionales. Estás experimentando cambios de humor más radicales que en una mujer, por eso quiero que confíes en mí y me dejes ayudarte. ¿Bien?

Antonio sabía que Sherlock no confiará en él tan fácilmente, después de todo, ahora era como un animal herido, al que debía acercarse con cuidado, si es que quería poder tocarlo.

—Está bien, no tienes que decir nada, estaré contigo cuando me necesites —dijo mientras lo abrazaba y Sherlock lloró, permitiéndole ver ese lado vulnerable.

Y sucedió. Fue un simple roce de labios, pero para Sherlock, fue como un bálsamo en sus heridas, estaba tan necesitado de cariño, que sin darse cuenta profundizó más el contacto, hasta que Antonio se separó levemente.

— ¿Sabes que no tenemos que hacerlo, verdad? —dijo el español. Los ojos de Sherlock le mostraban tanta tristeza y necesidad, que se le partía el corazón.

Ninguno de los dos sentía atracción física por el otro, pero, de alguna forma, ambos lo necesitaban.

…

Sherlock yacía entre los brazos de Antonio, profundamente dormido, ambos estaban recostados en la cama. Después del beso, hubo caricias íntimas y muchas palabras de afecto que tanta falta le hacía al detective en esos momentos.

Antonio observó dormir a Sherlock; le debía tanto, quizás el detective no lo recordará, pero él sí, de no haber sido por Holmes, él, tal vez, estaría en prisión pagando por un crimen que no cometió, fue esa una de las principales razones que lo impulsaron a aceptar atender a Sherlock cuando su hermano se comunicó con él, pero ahora… no sólo era el agradecimiento lo que lo impulsaba, Sherlock era la persona más maravillosa e increíble que hubiese conocido; despertaba en él, sentimientos distintos y un deseo incontrolable por protegerle.

Un leve movimiento en el vientre de Sherlock lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, acarició con cariño el lugar, recibiendo una patadita en contestación; sonrió, los bebés parecían estar algo inquietos. Acomodó mejor al detective, de tal manera que ambos estuviesen cómodos y pudiese seguir sintiendo a los no natos.

Sin darse cuenta, Antonio comenzó a cantar:

Levanta, José,  
y enciende la vela  
y mira quién anda  
por la cabecera.

Los ángeles son  
que van en carrera  
y encuentran un niño  
vestido de seda.

¿De quién es este niño?  
De María es.

¿Dónde está María?  
Hablando con San Juan.

¿Dónde está San Juan?  
Hablando con San Pedro

¿Dónde está San Pedro?  
Abriendo y cerrando  
las puertas del cielo 

Sherlock se despertó somnoliento al escuchar la dulce voz de Antonio, sonrió antes de caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Sherlock se despertó solo; aquel vacío que experimentaba cada vez que eso sucedía en casa, volvió a él, pero la sensación no duró mucho, pues justo en ese momento, Antonio entró a la habitación, empujando un carrito con varios tipos de comida.

—Disculpa, no quise despertarte, pero supuse que estarías hambriento —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa. Sherlock tan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. —Iker llamó, al parecer quiere un poco de tu ayuda, pero después de eso, tenemos que hacerte unos estudios para ver la salud de los bebés y la tuya… además que ya es tiempo de hacerte una ecografía.

Sherlock bufó molesto, pero aceptó sin mucho esfuerzo (de lo contrario, Antonio no lo dejaría ir a las oficinas de la Guardia Civil, ni usar su laboratorio), al final y como siempre, el doctor le daría un premio por hacer lo que le pedía: partes de cuerpos, galletas, etc.

Al llegar la hora de la ecografía 3D; Sherlock estaba nervioso, sería la primera vez que vería a sus bebés, sabía que eran dos por los ultrasonidos, pero una imagen amorfa en blanco y negro; esta vez, podría apreciarlos mejor.

— ¿Nervioso? —dijo Antonio mientras Sherlock se acomodaba en la camilla, el detective desvió la mirada, avergonzado por sus sentimientos.  
— Yo sí lo estoy, siempre me pongo así en momentos como este—.

Sherlock lo miró confundido, Antonio le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué? —el español se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es, por el gran milagro que implica ver a un hombre embarazado —comentó mientras preparaba la máquina para iniciar el eco.

Sherlock habló de lo estúpido que era creer en los milagros y lo mucho que le sorprendía que una persona tan brillante, con una mente tan revolucionaria, creyera en _amigos imaginarios_ y espíritus convertidos en paloma embarazando mujeres vírgenes. Pero Antonio lejos de molestarse, le sonrió.

—Como científico, te doy la razón —aceptó el ibérico — pero, en mi profesión he tenido la fortuna de presenciar muchas cosas que se creían imposibles —Desvió la mirada a la pantalla y sonrió nuevamente. Ahí, podía ver las pequeñas formas de los bebés; estaban en un mismo saco, lo que significaba que eran gemelos.

Sherlock contempló la imagen, no podía creer que esos pequeños seres estuvieran creciendo dentro de él. Uno de los bebés se chupaba el dedo y el otro, movía sus manos, parecía ser el más inquieto de los dos.

Sherlock sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿sería capaz de abandonarlos? Si era por su bien, sí, le dolería, pero por ellos, sería capaz de cualquier sacrificio por ellos.

—Antonio, ¿si te pidiera que adoptaras a los bebés… lo harías? —La voz de Sherlock sonó entrecortada, tanto que el detective temía comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, el español guardó silencio, aguardando a que su amigo se calmara.

—Lo haré. Con una condición —Sherlock lo miró, un poco más tranquilo —. Pasa tu tiempo de recuperación con ellos, si para entonces, aún decides dejarlos, te prometo que los criaré como si fuesen de mi propia sangre y carne… De lo contrario, yo me convertiré en el tío consentidor.

Sherlock miró detenidamente a Antonio: agradecimiento, admiración, respeto… cariño, era lo que el doctor le profesaba.

—Hace unos años… yo estaba casado con una hermosa mujer a quien conocí durante mis días en la universidad, al principio éramos felices… la amaba, pero luego, llegaron las peleas —Antonio cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar —. Nos herimos de todas las formas posibles. Era un verdadero infierno. Un día, después de una larga jornada laboral, encontré a mi esposa en el suelo de la habitación, aún respiraba, pero, para cuando llegó la ambulancia, ella ya había muerto. No era un secreto para nuestros conocidos, lo tormentoso de nuestro matrimonio, por eso, no dudaron en culparme —las manos comenzaron a temblarle, el recuerdo de aquellos días todavía lo atormentaban.  
—Todas las pruebas apuntaban a mí, de no haber sido porque un brillante y excepcional detective extranjero apareció y logró resolver el caso en cuestión de minutos… probablemente me estaría pudriendo en prisión —.

Sherlock recordaba vagamente haber estado en España en la época en que fingió su suicidio, pero jamás se imaginó que Antonio estuviese involucrado en el caso de asesinato, aunque, jamás vio al presunto asesino.

—Vamos, debo limpiarte la herida y ya casi es la hora de comer, doña Manuela no tardará en llamarnos —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y se dejó hacer, tal vez, podrían ir resolver algún caso de los muchos que le llegaban a su correo o hacer algún experimento.

_Continuará…_

….

Bueno, había quedado que no pondría a Antonio de forma romántica con Sherlock, pero~ parece que este lindo español, quiere ser amigo con derecho a goce, digo a roce de nuestro querido detective.

Espero les guste el capítulo y un agradecimiento enorme a mi linda y adorable beta, ¡Lily, eres un sol!

Nos vemos en la siguiente.

_**(*) Lo de los pezones en hombres es cierto, lo demás es pura teoría e invención de mi beta y mío, por tanto es tan probable como que a los cerdos le salgan alas y vuelen.**_


	4. Karma y necesidades

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

**Beta: **Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Y se fue el amor**

**Capítulo 4.- Karma y necesidades**

John maldijo abiertamente, era la quinta vez esa semana que intentaba salir del país para viajar a España; no importaba que medio de trasporte usara, siempre era detenido por alguna cosa, ya fuera por el peso de su equipaje, considerarlo sospechoso de llevar drogas o de algún crimen pendiente. Cansado de todo eso, decidió ir a enfrentar a la persona que sabía, era responsable de sus frustrados intentos.

Salió de su pequeño apartamento con claras intenciones de ir al club Diógenes, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al encontrar a Anthea, parada junto a un auto negro, tecleando tranquilamente en su celular.

—Le espera — John frunció el ceño y subió al vehículo.

Llegaron hasta un edificio abandonado, los favoritos de Mycroft para sus reuniones. Holmes estaba de pie —igual que la primera vez que se conocieron—, sosteniendo su sombrilla y esa aura arrogante.

—Doctor Watson —. Mycroft lo miró sin expresión, pero John estaba seguro que deseaba dispararle hasta matarlo.

— ¿Por qué me impides salir del país? —dijo John sin rodeos. El político apoyó su peso en su inseparable sombrilla.

—Deja tranquilo a mi hermano —Watson frunció el ceño. Si ese idiota creía que iba a dejar a Sherlock así como así, estaba muy equivocado.

—Necesito hablar con él, quiero recuperarlo —Mycroft tuvo ganas de reírse ante tremenda desfachatez.

¿En verdad, John creía que le dejaría acercarse a su hermano después de todo el daño que le había hecho? De ninguna manera y en especial, con el nacimiento de sus sobrinos tan cerca.

Mycroft recordó los reportes que Antonio le enviaba semanalmente; aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, le emocionó ver las ecografías (incluso las llevaba en su billetera para contemplarlas cada vez que deseara), sabía que su hermano la estaba pasando mal con la traición de John y no era recomendable exponerlo a ese estrés innecesario.

— ¿Recuperarlo?, disculpe Doctor Watson, pero sin mal no recuerdo, fue usted quien le traicionó — John rechinó los dientes —. ¿Es que no está conforme con su hijo? ¡Oh! Es verdad. No era suyo —. Mycroft mentiría si no admitiera que estaba disfrutando ver la expresión en el rostro de John, él mismo le había enviado las pruebas, todo para demostrarle el craso error que había cometido al engañar a Sherlock.

—Mycroft, por favor, necesito verlo — Suplicó.

—Sherlock es feliz donde está, no necesita que lo inoportunes —John lo miró enojado.

Claro que ese idiota no necesitaba verlo. Dos son compañía, pero tres son multitud.

John sintió hervir la sangre, imaginaba a Sherlock y a ese… _españolete_, retozando en la cama, besándose.

¡De sólo pensar que alguien más que él pudiera explorar el cuerpo de Sherlock…! Lo hacía desear asesinarlo.

—Mami está realmente encantada con el doctor De la Rosa —dijo Mycroft. Podía leer a John como un libro y estaba disfrutando verlo enloquecer de celos.

…

Sherlock gimió débilmente; maldita sensibilidad, cualquier roce en el lugar adecuado, era suficiente para excitarlo. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que auto-complacerse? Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero por más que intentara, no podía lograr satisfacer sus necesidades.

—Señor Holmes, el doctor Antonio lo espera en el jardín —dijo el mayordomo, Sherlock asintió con la cabeza; se dio un baño con agua fría y bajó al encuentro del hombre que se había vuelto un amigo.

Antonio estaba sentado a la pequeña mesa del jardín, bastante concentrado en su portátil, había algunos folders y cartas con el nombre de Sherlock. El detective se dispuso a leer el contenido.

—Son nuevos casos —dijo el doctor, ya cuando Holmes llevaba seis cartas leídas.

—Y las cartas de personas felicitándonos por nuestro romance —Sherlock esperó que Antonio frunciera el ceño o dijera que no era gay, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a reírse, pues le parecía simpático las ocurrencias de todas esas personas.

—Pronto se darán cuenta del embarazo —comentó Sherlock en tono casual, probando el terreno.

—Y creerán que es mío —Antonio se encogió de hombros, realmente no le importaba si el mundo entero lo creía el padre de esos niños, para él sería un gran honor serlo.  
— ¿Qué tal si salimos? Iker no te ha visto en un día y ya atiborró mi correó (y seguramente el tuyo también), preguntando por qué no te has dado una vuelta por allá—.

Sherlock hizo una mueca, la Guardia Civil era una partida de idiotas que hacían ver a Anderson como a un genio, pero por lo menos, si él decía salta, ellos preguntaban: ¿Qué tan alto? Y tomaban sus instrucciones como si fuese el evangelio.

Era refrescante, en cierto modo, no tener que explicarles con "manzanitas y palitos" para que arrestaran a un sospechoso, incluso podía pedirles comida o té e Iker enviaba a alguien a cumplir su antojo. No podía negar que eso era algo que hacía a Sherlock olvidarse de Inglaterra, al menos por un momento.

—Iker puede esperar, quiero unos churros —no eran las galletas de la señora Hudson, pero Sherlock les había encontrado gusto; podía comerlos con nata, cajeta, mermelada o acompañadas de café o un chocolate caliente.

—Le diré a doña Manuela que te prepare unos —Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos fuera, necesito moverme, comienzo a perder agilidad —se quejó con gesto dramático.

—Tienes 25 semanas y cuatro días de un embarazo gemelar, es normal que te sientas pesado —Sherlock hizo una mueca, ofendido al sentir que el español lo estaba llamando gordo.

Una de las sirvientas se acercó a ellos, llevaba un teléfono inalámbrico que le pasó a Sherlock —por suerte para Antonio —, el detective sonrió al escuchar a Iker del otro lado de la línea, tenía un caso que ciertamente no podía rechazar.

—Parece que se ha cancelado nuestra cita —dijo Antonio con falso tono de desilusión, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios; le alegraba tanto ver a Sherlock emocionado por algún caso.

— ¿Qué dices? Tú vendrás conmigo —ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Quizás, resolver crímenes no era algo con lo que hubiese soñado hacer Antonio en su tiempo libre, pero debía admitir que, estando con Sherlock, las cosas siempre resultaban ser bastante entretenidas.

…

Sherlock se movía igual que un cisne en las escenas del crimen —a los ojos de Antonio—; era increíble como el detective podía hacer que algo tan horrible como lo era un asesinato, pudiese pasar a un segundo plano con su sola presencia.

Iker (así como algunos otros miembros de la Guardia Civil), estaban encantados con la ayuda que Sherlock les prestaba; eran tiempos difíciles, la población, poco o nada confiaba en ellos por su casi nula capacidad de hacer su trabajo, pero desde la llegada de Holmes, los ciudadanos, les tenían un poco más de respeto.

—Don Holmes, ¿le apetece algo más? —le preguntó Iker. Sherlock y Antonio se encontraban en la oficina del policía, después de haber ayudado con cuatro casos de asesinato, un suicido y seis robos, un día tranquilo para el único detective consultor del mundo.

—Pizza de jamón con chocolate, churros con cajeta y sandia, flan con nachos y helado de galleta oreo —. Iker abrió y cerró la boca, impresionado por la cantidad (y raras combinaciones). Antonio dejó escapar una risita.

—Vaya… sino fuera posible, creería que está embarazado don… —. Entonces recordó que Antonio era mayormente conocido por sus estudios con hombres en cinta. Se puso pálido, miró el vientre (algo abultado), del detective y luego a Antonio.

—Lo de las noticias… ustedes dos, están…—

— ¿Saliendo? —completó el doctor con una sonrisa. Sherlock decidió ignorar a ambos, jugando con su celular. Pero tuvo que levantar la mirada cuando Antonio le tomó la mano. —Sólo te diré que éste es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo—.

Iker sonrió, ya recuperado de su shock inicial.

—Bueno, iré a pedir su comida, enseguida vuelvo —. Sonrió —. Felicidades, tío, en verdad me alegro por ti.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sherlock miró a Antonio.

— ¿Sabes que piensa que son tuyos? —el aludido se encogió de hombros, realmente no le importaba, nunca le había quitado el sueño lo que la gente pensara de él y no iba a iniciar ahora.

—Mañana es sábado, ¿te parece bien si vamos a un restaurante y salimos a pasear? —dijo el doctor, cambiando de tema —. Tengo antojo de paella, hace mucho que no la como—.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

—Vayamos ahora —. La sola mención de aquel platillo, le había producido unas ansías tremendas de probarlo. Antonio asintió con la cabeza, le envió un mensaje a Iker para anunciarle que se iban, pero que seguramente volverían al día siguiente.

Después de comer la paella (y del flan con nachos y los churros con sandia), regresaron a casa, pues Antonio había sido llamado por el rey a causa de las secuelas que le dejó su _aventura_ con el elefante, faltaban algunas semanas para que abdicara al trono, por ello debía cuidar de su salud para el momento de la ceremonia.

Sherlock no disfrutaba las salidas de Antonio, se sentía solo, a pesar de lo mucho que _doña_ Manuela se desvivía por atenderlo (casi tanto como la señora Hudson cuando se enteró de su embarazo), pero no era lo mismo, él necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, que le comprendiera… que fuese como John.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla hasta perderse en la pulcritud de las sábanas, odiaba sentirse así, vulnerable… Solo. Extrañaba a John, pero debía aceptar que jamás volvería con él.

¿Pero, y si John regresaba?, ¿sería capaz de perdonarle?

Era John, su John, no importaba que sucediera, siempre, le amaría, pero, ¿y su dignidad? ¿Cómo perdonar a alguien que te engaña, que no te ve más que como una vulgar prostituta con la cual saciar sus bajos instintos?

Unas pequeñas pataditas lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos; Sherlock no puedo evitar sonreír, sus hijos sentían su angustia y con ese simple acto, trataban de infundirle su apoyo y recordarle que no estaba solo, que jamás volvería a estarlo, porque les tenía a ellos.

Sherlock se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar su violín, había estado trabajando en una nueva pieza, sería la canción de cuna para cuando nacieran sus bebés.

…

Eran más de las once cuando Antonio regresó a casa, estuvo fuera por más de seis horas y lo único que quería era darse un baño e irse a la cama.

Últimamente había estado pasando la noche con Sherlock, pero ya era muy tarde y no quería despertarlo. Dejó sus lentes en el mueble junto a su cama y se dispuso a descansar.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Antonio gruñó, pensando que se trataba de Einstein, un Terrier, mezcla con Gran Danés que había adoptado un año atrás.

—Einstein, sabes que no puedes dormir en la cama… babeas mucho —se quejó el doctor, más dormido que despierto. Gimió cuando una húmeda y caliente lengua comenzó a jugar con su oreja. — ¡Einstein! —.

Al incorporarse, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de uno de sus perros, sino del detective consultor.

—Sher… —las palabras murieron en su boca. Sherlock lo besaba con ferocidad y hambre. Era una necesidad que Holmes no había experimentado con anterioridad.

Sherlock atrapó a Antonio entre su cuerpo y la cama, amarrando los brazos del médico a la cabecera de la cama con su propia camisa.

—Antonio… —gimió desesperado —. Lo siento… pero… estoy ardiendo…

Sherlock le bajó los pantalones del pijama, junto con el bóxer, dejando al descubierto el semi erecto miembro del español. Sin miramientos, Holmes lo metió completo a su boca. Antonio gimió sin poder contenerse. ¡Dios! Es que Sherlock podéis una lengua tan talentosa.

—Sherlock… —gimió deseoso por más —Sherlock… suéltame, déjame ayudarte…

Y lo hizo. El detective lo soltó, porque vio en los ojos de Antonio el fuego del deseo. Sherlock se deshizo de sus ropas, tumbándose en la cama.

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? —dijo Antonio con la voz ronca por el placer, Sherlock sólo asintió con la cabeza. —De acuerdo.

Antonio acarició el vientre abultado de Sherlock, el detective gimió de placer, era increíble cuán sensible podía estar su cuerpo a causa del embarazo y el doctor lo sabía, por eso se encargó de besar y atender cada centímetro de piel que quedaba a su merced.

Se besaron como sino existiera un mañana, se tocaron sin tapujos. Antonio era realmente cuidoso con el vientre de Sherlock, cuando estuvo listo para penetrarlo, puso al detective de lado; no quería que en mitad del frenesí, provocará molestias o dolor al encinto, pues sabía por seguro que los bebés no podrían salir lastimados.

Cuando Sherlock llegó al clímax, gimió el nombre de John, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, miró a Antonio, como tratando de disculparse, pero el español simplemente lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Descansa un momento, después nos daremos un baño—Sherlock sintió ganas de llorar. Acababa de usar a Antonio como un vulgar sustituto de John y éste, simplemente le abrazaba —. Todo está bien, Sherlock, comprendo que aún es pronto para que olvides a esa persona —. Agregó antes de besarlo en la nuca —. Vamos a darnos un baño y luego a la cama, ¿bien?

Sherlock asintió. Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho, pero, su corazón… destrozado, acababa de darse cuenta que por más intentos que hiciera, jamás podría olvidar a John Watson.

_Continuará…_

….

Bueno, este capítulo está dedicado a Cesia por su cumpleaños y a mi beta (ella fue la de la idea de la casi violación XD), espero les gustara.

(Y si se quejan por lo del lemon, no quería hacerlo demasiado gráfico, eso nada más es para el Johnlock)


	5. Aclaraciones

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

**Beta: **Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Y se fue el amor**

**Capítulo 5.- Aclaraciones**

Sherlock despertó entre los brazos de Antonio, quien dormía profundamente. Lo miro con cierta tristeza; lo había usado, como John había hecho con él, y lo peor era que prácticamente lo había violado.

Ahora que las hormonas estaban a raya y su sangre fluía con normalidad, Sherlock fue consciente de lo sucedido, y se odió. Antonio era su doctor, su… amigo, parecía comprenderlo.

"_Y él le traicionaba de una manera tan vil"_

Se levantó de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Antonio y se fue a su habitación. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo en la bañera, pero cuando salió, se encontró al español sentado en su cama, tenía los cabellos húmedos y despeinados, usaba un pantalón holgado y una camiseta blanca, sobre sus hombros traía una toalla pequeña.

Sherlock inspeccionó el rostro del español para leer sus emociones: preocupación, cariño, pero nada parecido al enojo. Holmes en verdad no comprendía a Antonio: era un libro abierto; pero aun así, era casi imposible saber lo que pensaba en ciertos momentos.

Sherlock creía fielmente que Antonio era uno de esos héroes con los que tanto le gustaba a John compararlo, porqué, a diferencia de él, De la Rosa era noble, con un gran corazón y siempre dispuesto a ayudar al prójimo, aun si eso significa ponerse en peligro.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo claro el doctor. Sherlock no detectó rastro de enojo en la voz del español y se permitió relajar un poco. Antonio sonrió, cándido, como siempre que hablaba con el detective consultor —. Bueno, en realidad, quiero que me escuches.

Antonio se levantó, tomó la mano de Holmes y lo llevó con él a pasear por los jardines. Durante el trayecto, Sherlock pensó en seis escenarios posibles, en la mayoría de ellos, el doctor se enojaba y le pedía que se fuera; normalmente, eso no le importaría, pero, ¿qué pasaría con su embarazo? No existían muchos expertos en ese campo y Antonio era el mejor de ellos, si se alejaba, sus hijos podrían estar en peligro.

—Sherlock, deja de pensar en tonterías—le regañó Antonio, mientras lo obligaba a sentarse en una de las sillas que usualmente usaban cuando decidían comer en el jardín. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del detective —. Lo que pasó anoche, era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano —dijo con seguridad y feliz por haber sido la primera opción de su amigo —. Una mujer embarazada experimenta un cambio hormonal importante que en la mayoría de los casos, hace crecer su libido; un hombre en cinta sufre esos cambios con mayor intensidad. Me sorprende que fueses capaz de soportar hasta ahora.

Realmente no había sido fácil, tuvo que recurrir a diferentes métodos de autosatisfacción, que en un principio dieron resultado, pero finalmente lo dejaban con más deseos.

—Lo que sucedió, no cambia en nada nuestra amistad. ¿Por qué somos amigos, verdad? —Sherlock asintió sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Sí, somos amigos —le agradaba referirse a Antonio de esa manera, le hacía sentirse tranquilo.

—Podemos ser amigos sexuales también, de ese modo, podremos satisfacer nuestros cuerpos sin sentirnos culpables, ¿te parece? —.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? El 90% de las personas que recurren a esas prácticas, en realidad están ocultando sentimientos por el otro y a la larga, terminan haciéndose más daño del que pudieron haberse hecho —Antonio sonrió, sin poder evitar besar a Sherlock en la cabeza, igual a como lo haría con un niño.

—No sucederá, porque por desgracia, tu corazón le pertenece a un hombre que no lo merece y el mío está dormido.

Sherlock miró a Antonio, pero no pudo descifrar aquellas palabras, dichas sin expresión o muestra alguna de sentimiento.

— ¿Quieres ir a almorzar fuera? —dijo Antonio para cambiar de tema.

…

Un centro comercial no era, ni por mucho, la primera opción de Sherlock, pero cuando iban en el auto, vio un anuncio de una nueva hamburguesa y el lugar más próximo donde la vendían, era ahí.

Sherlock se removió en la silla, le dolía un poco la espalda, sin mencionar lo hinchados que tenía sus pies. Bufó molesto, lo peor de su estado eran los calambres nocturnos, la terrible comezón en el vientre; el dolor en los pezones, que ya comenzaban a dar señales de estar produciendo leche pues expulsaban una pequeña cantidad de un líquido lechoso—algo completamente natural, según Antonio—. Se jaló un poco más la playera, que ya comenzaba a quedarle chica, pronto tendría que comprar unas tallas más grandes en su ropa.

En los primeros meses de un embarazo masculino, el feto crecía poco, lo que hacía que el vientre tuviera mínimos cambios, pero en los últimos cuatro, el producto se desarrollaba con mayor rapidez, adquiriendo el tamaño y peso normal de un bebé en el vientre de una mujer.

—Así que… ¿Quién está engañando a su pareja? —dijo Antonio casualmente mientras dejaba una charola con dos hamburguesas, un par de sodas y una ensalada. Se sentó frente a Sherlock y esperó a que éste le respondiera.

—El hombre de la mesa junto al negocio de comida griega. Tiene una aventura con su jefa, pero a ella también la engaña, con la mujer que está acompañándola y… —guardó silencio de golpe, la dama en cuestión, estaba embarazada; y el sujeto en cuestión, en esos momentos, le estaba exigiendo que abortará. Sherlock no pudo evitar preguntarse si John habría querido lo mismo.

Sherlock dio un respingo, alejando aquellos pensamientos; tenía a Antonio a centímetros de su rostro y parecía preocupado.

—Lo siento —el detective negó con la cabeza y empezó a comer, aunque repentinamente había perdido el apetito. —Sobre el nacimiento… quiero que sea en _Sussex_ —Sherlock lo había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, quizás era por el embarazo, pero quería que sus hijos vinieran al mundo en su ciudad natal.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza, no le sorprendió el pedido del detective consultor, había pensado ya, que su amigo podría considerar esa opción.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver las cosas para bebés ya que estamos aquí? —sugirió el ibérico.

….

Nuevamente Sherlock y Antonio fueron noticia en toda España e Inglaterra; el embarazo ya se le comenzaba a notar al detective y el hecho de que ambos fuesen fotografiados en una tienda para bebés, hizo que se volviera un escándalo de primera plana.

John no lo podía creer, no era posible que Sherlock estuviera embarazado. El bebé debía ser suyo, era lo más lógico. El detective consultor jamás se acostaría con nadie aparte de él, y menos con ese _españolete._

Ahora más que nunca debía recuperar a su familia. Porque sí quería formar una familia con el detective y el hijo que venía en camino.

Fue nuevamente en busca de Mycroft, está vez su encuentro fue en el club Diógenes.

Era más que obvio que el hermano de Sherlock había dejado que la información llegara a Londres, todo era parte de algún plan para torturarlo, y vaya que lo había logrado; ahora más que nunca se lamentaba el haber sido tan idiota. Parecía que nunca dejaría de repetírselo a sí mismo.

Ahora comprendía el malestar en los dientes, ese que el dentista no podía descifrar*; debía haberlo sabido, con Mary le sucedió igual. Por desgracia, la bebé había muerto y eso causó una gran brecha entre ambos, hasta que terminó por separarlos definitivamente.

Fue lo mejor.

John entró a la oficina del Holmes mayor, el político estaba sentado tras su fino escritorio, revisando algunos documentos (seguramente planes para alguna futura guerra).

—Quiero hablar con Sherlock —Mycroft había llegado al extremo de bloquear sus llamadas a España (sin importar que lo hiciera de un teléfono público), e incluso sus mails al correo del detective consultor. —Sé que está esperando un hijo mío.

Mycroft levantó una ceja elegantemente. Sus labios se curvaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa burlona.

—Interesante deducción, doctor Watson —dijo el hombre —. ¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa? Mi querido hermano pudo haber decidido quedarse con Antonio.

—Déjame hablar con él —pidió con determinación.

…

La visita a Mycroft fue una total pérdida, de tiempo, pero no se daría por vencido. Uno de sus colegas le había conseguido el número del doctor De la Rosa.

No esperó demasiado para llamar al hombre que le estaba arrebatando a su familia. Marcó el número, seis tonos fue lo que tuvo que esperar antes de que una voz profunda y masculina le contestara.

— ¿Doctor Antonio De la Rosa? —dijo John, rogando que el hombre supiera hablar inglés.

— "_Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"_ — Gracias a Dios, el sujeto hablaba su idioma.

—Soy el Doctor Bruce Carter —se presentó John, usando el nombre de su colega. Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, seguramente el español esperaba que le dijera el motivo de su llamada —. He escuchado que usted es uno de los pocos expertos en el tema de los embarazos masculinos—.

— "_Correcto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"_ —

—Verá, hace unos días llegó a mi consulta, un hombre que presentaba algunos extraños síntomas, y… —del otro lado de la línea, Antonio escuchó atentamente lo que John creía que serían síntomas propios de un embarazo masculino.

— "_Es posible que sí se encuentre embarazado, pero en estos momentos no puedo ir a visitarlo. "_—Hubo una pausa —. "_No puedo dejar a mi novio ya que se encuentra en cinta"_ — John apretó el teléfono y se mordió el labio. — "_¿Usted es de Londres, cierto?"_ —

—Es correcto —respondió tratando de reprimir su ira.

— "_La doctora Lin Chong podría ayudarle, ella está facultada para atender casos de ese tipo y le aseguro que es mucho mejor que yo en ese campo."_ —

Nunca había escuchado de esa mujer, para ser sinceros, hasta ese momento, creía que los supuestos casos de hombres embarazados, eran en realidad mujeres transgénero, nunca esperó que en realidad fuese posible.

…

Antonio se encontraba en su estudio, Sherlock en el laboratorio haciendo alguno de sus experimentos. Su móvil comenzó a sonar, se fijó en el número, era de Londres, meditó en si debía contestar, al final, decidió hacerlo.

— ¿Aló? —dijo con tono profesional.

— "_¿Doctor Antonio De la Rosa?"_ — conocía esa voz, la había escuchado en varias ocasiones, era John Watson.

—Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —habló en inglés.

— "_Soy el Doctor Bruce Carter"_ —_. _Antonio guardó silencio, ese hombre estaba usando un nombre falso y no necesitaba las habilidades deductivas de Sherlock para saber la razón. —_ "He escuchado que usted es uno de los pocos expertos en el tema de los embarazos masculinos"_—_._

—Correcto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo el español. Hubo un momento de duda del otro lado de la línea, seguramente, John no se había planteado bien la mentira.

— "_Verá, hace unos días llegó a mi consulta, un hombre que presentaba algunos extraños síntomas, y…"_— Antonio escuchó atentamente lo que John creía que serían síntomas propios de un embarazo masculino. Al menos, debía reconocer que era bueno mintiendo.

—Es posible que sí se encuentre en embarazado, pero en estos momentos no puedo ir a visitarlo —hizo una pausa y sonrió para sí —. No puedo dejar a mi novio ya que se encuentra en cinta —escuchó claramente el crujido del teléfono y tuvo que contenerse para no reír por la obvia muestra de celos. — ¿Usted es de Londres, cierto? —le preguntó al recordar a una de sus colegas, que precisamente se encontraba en Inglaterra por unas conferencias.

— "_Es correcto"_ —

—La doctora Lin Chong podría ayudarle, ella está facultada para atender casos de ese tipo y le aseguro que es mucho mejor que yo en ese campo —hizo una pausa, aguardando una respuesta, al no recibirla, agregó —. La doctora Chong estará en Londres dos semanas, si lo desea, puedo proporcionarle sus datos.

Al terminar la llamada, Antonio estalló en risas. Era increíble lo que un hombre desesperado podía llegar a hacer.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Sherlock había entrado, curioso de saber lo que ocasionaba aquel buen humor en Antonio.

—Sí, tanto que tengo deseos de ir a dar un paseo, ¿vienes?

Sherlock se lo pensó un momento, no muy seguro de si debía o no aceptar. Antonio tenía la manía de acariciar o hablarle a cualquier animal que se encontrara en la calle, y si éste se encontraba herido, solo y hambriento, se lo llevaba a casa sin importar que estuvieran en alguna escena de un crimen sangriento. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Teresa y su asociación de protección a los animales (a la cual Antonio daba importantes donativos), el hogar del doctor sería un verdadero zoológico.

—Si quieres, podemos ir a ver a Iker, hace dos días que no ha dado señales de vida y comienzo a preocuparme por él.

—Quizás este atrapado en su oficina y no recuerde como abrir la puerta —dijo Sherlock y luego bufó. Antonio era agradable, pero su afán de arreglarse como si fuese a visitar a su rey, aunque sólo fuese a pasear a sus perros, a veces exasperaba al detective.

Veinte minutos después, salieron de la casa, pero no encontraron a Iker, pues el hombre se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por una emergencia familiar.

Sherlock se arrellanó en el sofá, ya de vuelta, molesto por no tener casos que resolver, además de su cansancio extremo.

Antonio miró a Sherlock dormir una siesta en el sofá (aunque el detective insistiera que se encontraba en su palacio mental). Holmes le recordaba mucho a su hermano, ambos eran independientes, valientes, pero al mismo tiempo, tan heridos y vulnerables.

Sherlock era como un niño que le despertaba el instinto de padre (a pesar de que Holmes era tan sólo cuatro años menor que él), o quizás de hermano mayor.

…

Álbumes, designios de un pasado distante. John contempló las fotos de su niñez con pesar; su padre, un alcohólico al que no le importaba gastar todo el dinero en su vicio, sin importarle que su familia tuviera que pasar hambre; su madre, una mujer que amaba a sus hijos pero le permitía a su esposo maltratarlos por temor a sufrir su ira.

La infancia de John habría sido un total infierno, sino hubiera sido por los Taylor, una amorosa familia que vivían en la casa de al lado. El señor Taylor, trabajaba en una pequeña clínica, su esposa era una mujer amorosa, que cuidaba de su familia, pero que era independiente y fuerte, ella era policía, luego estaba el pequeño Frederick de tres años.

John solía pasar mucho tiempo con los Taylor, quienes lo trataban como un miembro más de la familia; para el pequeño John de ocho años, el señor Taylor, era como un súper héroe. Cuando creciera, sería como el señor Taylor.

John tenía once años cuando su padre llegó a casa, estaba solo, pues su madre y hermana habían salido y él, fue el único blanco de las frustraciones del hombre. Los gritos de John se escucharon por toda la calle, pero sólo el señor Taylor fue en su ayuda.

El cuerpo de John había sufrido graves daños, por lo que permaneció en el hospital un tiempo, cuando salió, se enteró que los Taylor se habían mudado y lo único que tenía de ellos, era una foto donde todos salían, incluyéndolo, en el reverso, con la pulcra letra del señor Taylor, había escrito un mensaje:

"_La vida de un hombre nunca estará completa sino tiene hijos a quienes cuidar y una pareja a quien amar._

_Eres un gran chico, John, nunca cambies"._

Las enseñanzas del señor Taylor quedaron arraigadas en lo más profundo de John, por eso se había convirtió en doctor, por eso deseaba tan desesperadamente tener una familia, porque quería ser un poco como aquel increíble hombre; pero con Sherlock no podía tener hijos, ni siquiera adoptados pues seguramente el detective no quería, por eso buscó en otros brazos lo que su pareja no podía darle.

Qué idiota había sido.

…

Sherlock se cubrió sus oídos haciendo un gesto de dolor. Teresa García, actual directora de la fundación "Dame una pata amiga", era una mujer de veinticinco años, enérgica protectora de los derechos animales que no dudaba en lanzarle un balde de pintura roja a quien ostentara un abrigo de pieles. Antonio la conoció mientras paseaba a dos de sus perros y desde ese momento, se hicieron grandes amigos.

— ¡Ya me imagino a esos pequeños, corriendo por todos lados! —dijo Teresa emocionada mientras continuaba masajeándole los pies a Sherlock. — ¡Adorable! —.

Teresa solía venir casi todos los días desde que se enteró del embarazo, y se la pasaba cumpliendo cada capricho de Sherlock, sin importar lo que fuera, además, daba unos excelentes masajes, algo que el cuerpo del detective consultor agradecía.

Sherlock usaba su, ya abultado vientre como una mesa para colocar el platón de palomitas de maíz con caramelo y queso para nachos que comía en ese instante.

— ¿Y ya has pensado cómo les vas a poner? —Sherlock no respondió, la verdad es que no había decidido sus nombres. —Margarita, Rosa, Jazmín, Eva, María, Fátima, Carla, Virginia, Sharon, Liliana, Flor, Ágata, Marisol, Sandra, Michelle, Johana… —

—Cállate, intento ver la televisión —dijo Sherlock, el último nombre le había recordado a John, por eso reaccionó así. ¡Malditas hormonas!

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero no duró mucho.

— ¿Qué tal Anthony para el niño y Sherly para la niña? —no estaba mal, pensó él, tal vez le pondría así a sus hijos.

Antonio llegó al poco tiempo, Sherlock no tardó en analizarlo: cansado, estresado. La prima de la futura reina había vuelto a acosarlo. El doctor dejó cuidadosamente su saco en un mueble cercano, se desabotonó los tres primeros botones y se acercó a Teresa para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo y un apretón en el hombro al detective.

Sherlock pudo deducir que estaba preocupado por algo, quizás el rey había enfermado, lo que atrasaría sus planes de abdicar a la corona.

—Bueno chicos, los dejo —habló Teresa mirando a ambos, rompiendo el silencio.  
—Nos vemos mañana.

—Cuídate Tere y gracias por venir —dijo Antonio acompañando a la joven a la puerta, cuando regresó, se acomodó junto con Sherlock.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que el mismo Holmes habló:

— ¿Qué sucede? —miró al doctor —. ¿Por qué te despidieron?... Oh… ¿es por mi causa? Está bien que seamos "pareja", pero el hecho de que sea con un fenómeno como yo…

—Sherlock, no eres un fenómeno y no me despidieron —suspiró Antonio, tomando al detective por ambas mejillas, le besó los labios. Sabía que no podía mentirle a su amigo —. Su majestad ha recibido un montón de mensajes de todo el mundo, pidiendo que me revoquen la licencia, desde que se supo que tú y yo éramos pareja… y todo se complicó cuando supieron lo de tu embarazo —.

Sherlock bajó la mirada, Antonio era muy bueno con él –a veces demasiado- y no le parecía justo que un grupo de homofóbicos idiotas y religiosos sin cerebro, quisieran hacerle daño por culpa suya.

—No es culpa tuya, Sherlock —le aseguró —. En fin, su majestad creyó conveniente permitirme adelantar mis planes —agregó en tono alegre.

— ¿Planes? —lo miró sin comprender.

—Unas semanas antes de conocerte, Inglaterra nos ofreció a mí y los demás expertos en embarazos masculinos, fondos suficientes para continuar nuestros estudios por al menos tres años.

—Mycroft —seguramente él estaba detrás de todo, tal vez después le daría la gracias… si lo recordaba, y probablemente no.

—Pero me preocupa dejar a todas mis mascotas —. Oh, así que esa era la razón de su estado —, sufrirán un gran estrés en el viaje. Sí los dejó, sé que cuidarán bien de ellos, pero los voy a extrañar —se lamentó.

—Quiero llevarme a Ben —se había encariñado mucho con ese gato y no quería separarse de él, no ahora.

—De acuerdo, nos lo llevaremos —aceptó Antonio, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Un viaje en avión sería incómodo para Sherlock y aunque no corría riesgos por el embarazo, Antonio decidió tomar todas las precauciones necesarias, incluso llamó a su amiga Lin (que aún le quedaba una semana y media de estadía en Londres), para que lo asistiera en caso emergencia, también debía llamar al doctor y la doctora Griffin y a Luka Wyss para que estuvieran listos en el momento del parto. Sherlock merecía la mejor atención y él, iba a asegurase de que así fuera.

El viaje de regreso a Londres fue en cierta forma, complicado; aunque Antonio sabía perfectamente que Sherlock podía viajar en avión sin ningún problema, no podía evitar ponerse un poco paranoico, como un padre primerizo.

Cuando subieron al avión, Sherlock tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de golpear a Antonio, quien lo revisó minuciosamente (y casi compulsivamente), incluso le pidió a la sobrecargo que le trajera un par de almohadas extras y mantas.

—Si sientes algún cambio, por más mínimo que sea, debes decirme, no importa que creas que es una tontería —dijo Antonio por sexta vez y ni siquiera habían despegado. —Cálmate, no pasará nada —bufó Sherlock molesto.

El capitán anunció el despegue poco después y el detective tuvo que tomarle la mano a su compañero para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Su pulso era acelerado, su frente comenzaba a perlarse a causa del sudor; cuando se les dio la indicación de poderse quitar el cinturón. Antonio sacó su estetoscopio e hizo una rápida revisión para asegurarse que los bebés estuvieran en excelente estado de salud.

—Antonio, si no te calmas, juro que te asesinaré y disolveré tu cuerpo en el baño. Sabes que puedo hacerlo —dijo Sherlock en un tono no muy propio de él, pero su amigo español ya le había colmado la paciencia y para colmo, su vejiga necesitaba descargarse, algo que necesitaba hacer con bastante regularidad.

Por suerte, el vuelo era de dos horas, de lo contrario, Antonio hubiese resultado muerto a causa de un paro cardiaco o a manos del mismo Sherlock.

En el aeropuerto ya los esperaba Anthea para llevarlos a Baker Street, pero no estaba sola, con ella se encontraba la doctora Chong, una mujer de ascendencia china de 51 años y los doctores Griffin, quienes eran los pioneros en la investigación de los hombres embarazados.

Sherlock puso especial atención en ese par; mellizos, debían rondar los 63 años, aunque ninguno de ellos tenía más que unas cuantas canas y arrugas, pero no había rastro de cirugías plásticas o tinte.

—Antonio —dijo la doctora Griffin abrazando al español —. Qué gusto verte, muchacho —.

Tal familiaridad le indicó a Sherlock que la mujer tenía en alta estima a Antonio y éste parecía tenerle mucho respeto, lo que indicaba que posiblemente era su mentora o una amiga muy cercana.

Los tres médicos saludaron al español como era debido, después, centraron su atención en Holmes.

—Sherlock, quiero presentarte a la doctora Lin Chong —dijo el español señalando a la aludida.

—Es un placer conocerlo —aunque su nombre y rasgos la identificaban como de nacionalidad china, su acento y modo de actuar, indicaban que era estadounidense, al igual que los otros dos.

—Ellos son el doctor James Griffin y la doctora Emily Griffin. No encontrarás mejores especialistas que ellos —habló Antonio con orgullo —. Él es Sherlock Holmes —.

—Un gusto —dijo James acercándose a Sherlock para tocar su vientre, éste arrugó el ceño inevitablemente ante el gesto —. Oh, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si son dos hermosos bebés —.

— ¿Están en una o en dos bolsas? —interrogó Emily imitando a su hermano.

—Dos, serán un niño y una niña —ambos hermanos sonrieron entre sí.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos; dudo que el señor Holmes quiera ser examinado en pleno aeropuerto —habló Lin.

—Cierto, cierto. Además, debe de estar cansado del viaje, al igual que nosotros —agregó James. Él y su hermana habían llegado de América apenas media hora antes que Sherlock y Antonio.

Desde ese momento en adelante, Sherlock tendría a no a uno, sino a cinco especialistas para asegurarse que todo fuese lo más normal posible, dentro de toda la situación.

Sherlock se dejó caer en su sillón favorito, cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiéndose completamente reconfortado por saberse nuevamente en su casa, su territorio. Sus bebés también parecían contentos, pues se movían con lentitud.

Hacía meses que había estado fuera del 221B, pero parecía que apenas hubiese sido ayer; aún estaba fresca la herida que John le había causado con su traición. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle y su garganta se cerró; no quería llorar pero las hormonas eran más fuertes que él.

—Sherlock. Necesito hacer una limpieza de urgencia a este lugar —dijo Antonio con las manos en las caderas —. Toda esta suciedad y desorden no es bueno para ti, ni para los bebés—.

—No toques mis experimentos —siseó Sherlock, mirando al español como un animal salvaje a punto de atacar a su presa.

—Sino me dejas limpiar, entonces tendré que llevarte al hotel donde me voy a hospedar…—

— ¿Hotel?, ¿De qué hablas? Tú te quedas aquí —dijo en un tono que no aceptaba negativas. Antonio suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, pero al menos déjame aspirar un poco, tanto polvo no es bueno para nadie y menos si quieres que te deje a Ben —Sherlock gruñó, pero finalmente terminó aceptando que Antonio hiciera algo de limpieza, además de lavar la ropa sucia; eran más de las seis de la tarde cuando el español se sintió satisfecho con la higiene del departamento.

La señora Hudson llegó poco después para llevarles algo de comer y un poco de té. Cuando la anciana se retiró (no sin antes pedirle a Antonio que le llamara si necesitaban algo) ya era avanzada la noche.

—Es hora de ir a dormir, mañana veremos a los otros especialistas para iniciar los preparativos —dijo Antonio mientas preparaba el sofá donde pensaba dormir.

—Deja eso y vamos a la cama —ordenó Sherlock jalando al doctor hasta su habitación.

Durmieron abrazados, como tantas noches antes lo habían hecho.

_Continuará…_

*Bueno, sobre este punto, es algo que mi beta me contó hace un tiempo.  
(Beta: es una creencia popular de mis tierras)

**En memoria de mis queridas peluditas, Gris y Beba.**


	6. ¿Cómo recuperarte?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC.  
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

**Beta: **Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Y se fue el amor**

**Capítulo 6.- ¿Cómo recuperarte?**

John se detuvo frente al 221B, el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar; había ido con la intención de hacer las paces con la señora Hudson. La mujer tenía justos motivos para estar enojada con él, aun así, no estaba dispuesto a perder a quien consideraba una figura materna. Se detuvo en seco antes de llegar al lugar. En el pórtico se encontraba un hombre alto y moreno —que identificó inmediatamente como Antonio De la Rosa, por las fotografías en los periódicos, que había revisado obsesivamente en busca de más noticias de Sherlock—, junto a la señora Hudson, ambos llevaban bolsas del supermercado, aunque el español llevaba la gran mayoría.

Sí De la Rosa se encontraba en Inglaterra, significaba forzadamente que Sherlock también. El médico no lo dejaría solo, menos en su estado.

La desesperación invadió a John en cuanto su cerebro asimilo está información, ahora que sabía que Sherlock estaba de regreso, quería verlo, ¡urgentemente!, necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle perdón, de rodillas si fuese necesario; ¡no le importaba humillarse! Con tal de conseguir que le aceptara nuevamente a su lado, haría cuánto fuera. 

Sin embargo, no se movió, quedo estático en su sitio. No estaba seguro si el español —novio del detective, como le había dicho al teléfono, recordó con rabia— le dejaría acercarse a Sherlock. Parecía que nadie en el mundo deseaba que pudiera ver al detective.

Una, dos, tres horas. Esperó. Antonio no volvería a salir por lo visto, y John no se sentía capaz de aguardar más a que lo hiciera. Se armó de valor, iba a entrar a su antiguo departamento.

…

Sherlock gimió débilmente, el sonido le fue, literalmente, robado; esa pelota para Pilates era una maravilla, su espalda se sentía mucho mejor cada vez que la usaba.

—Relájate —dijo Antonio con suavidad, observándole atento, era quien lo sostenía por la cintura, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio.

El ejercicio consistía en permanecer sentado sobre la pelota para Pilates, haciendo círculos con la cadera, lo que ocasionaba que su espalda se relajara -e incluso los bebés parecían disfrutarlo, pues estaban quietos-, sin mencionar que su pene se presionaba tan deliciosamente contra el plástico elástico, que estaba comenzando a excitarse, el roce en su miembro era constante –y no parecía querer acomodarse de otra forma-. Antonio pareció darse cuenta luego de un rato, le observaba de reojo cuidando que no se fuera a lastimar o resbalara por uno de los costados del gran balón, pero pronto su mirada se perdió en la entusiasta respuesta de la anatomía de su amigo al ejercicio, hasta que al fin, no aguantando más ser sólo un espectador, una de sus manos se coló traviesamente bajó la ropa de Sherlock –su camiseta holgada-, acariciando sus hinchados pechos.

—Parece que "mini Sherlock" se ha despertado —susurró Antonio en el oído de Sherlock. El caliente aliento tan cercano causó un delicioso escalofrío que se extendió por todo el sensible cuerpo de Holmes, terminando de despertar sus sentidos. Le dedico una mirada que el médico supo interpretar perfectamente. Con cuidado, el doctor ayudó a Sherlock a levantarse de la pelota y sentarse en el sofá; le desnudó de la cintura para abajo, el pantalón deportivo alrededor de sus tobillos, dejando expuesto su ya despierto miembro.

Antonio se mojó los labios paseando su lengua por ellos, algo hambriento. Acarició el pene erecto con su mano, presionando ligerísimamente, arrancando gemidos de placer en el detective, quien ya para aquel instante, ardía en deseo.

—Permite a este humilde servidor, ayudarle con eso, su ilustrísima Majestad —habló solemne, con la curva de sus labios hacia arriba, mientras acariciaba la punta del pene con la yema de sus dedos, dirigiendo su mirada al rostro del detective.

—Deja de hablar y hazlo de una puta vez —gruñó Sherlock con prisa.

Antonio no le hizo esperar más; rodeó la cabeza del pene con su lengua y fue descendiendo hasta la base. Despacio, jugó con los testículos, repartiendo fugaces caricias en la abultada barriga. Los gemidos de Sherlock estaban comenzando a excitar al español, quien, sin más, se metió de lleno el pene hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.

El prominente falo entraba y salía, una y otra vez, de la boca de Antonio. Los gemidos eran cada más fuertes. Sherlock jalaba a Antonio de los cabellos, dominante, tratando de imponerle un ritmo, acorde a sus necesidades.

El sudor perlaba el rostro de Sherlock, quien se contraía deliciosamente a causa del placer con cada acción de Antonio; su miembro y testículos, húmedos por la saliva y el líquido pre seminal. Las respiraciones de ambos eran cada vez más agitadas.

La excitación de Sherlock había logrado contagiar del todo a Antonio, quien se auto complacía al mismo tiempo que continuaba con la felación; se le dificultaba tragar correctamente, por eso, la saliva escurría por la comisura de la boca, mojando su ropa y la alfombra.

La succión en su pene lo estaba llevando a la locura, entre jadeos y sonidos eróticos. La sensibilidad de su estado le permitía sentir de manera más intensa. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Estaba cerca. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

En la cima del clímax, un nombre escapó de lo profundo de su ser, sin siquiera ser totalmente consciente de ello:

—¡John!—  
Antonio tragó golosamente hasta la última gota del semen de Sherlock -éste relajo la mano que tenía jalando el cabello del doctor-, dejando que el suyo se derramara en la alfombra.

Sherlock echó la cabeza para atrás, en blanco por algunos segundos, tratando de normalizar su respiración; podía sentir a Antonio moverse —seguramente limpiando la alfombra —, no importaba. Después de unos minutos, ambos decidieron ir a darse un baño.

….

John dio gracias de no haber sido sorprendido por la señora Hudson en esos momentos, se detuvo frente a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, elevó la mano para tocar la puerta, pero ésta se quedó suspendida, inamovible, a mitad de camino. Dentro del 221B, se podían escuchar gemidos y fácilmente reconoció a su dueño. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Él mismo había sido el responsable de muchos de ellos.

Abrió la puerta, sólo la movió lo suficiente para vislumbrar dentro, pero sin ser detectado. En el sofá, se encontraba Sherlock con Antonio entre sus piernas, realizándole una felación.

La erótica escena lo tenía prácticamente clavado al suelo y se sintió como una bofetada; estaba en shock; sus extremidades parecían de pronto, ser hechas de piedra, no podía creer lo que veía; se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para evitar algún sonido de los que luchaban por salir de sus labios y ser así, descubierto. Luchó contra el impulso de entrar y golpear a ese bastardo por profanar el cuerpo de Sherlock, territorio que estaba marcado como suyo.

Su pulso se aceleró, disparándose; oía el latir de su corazón en sus tímpanos a un ritmo frenético; tenía las manos bañadas en sudor, sudaba frío. El aire se había vuelto casi un privilegio que sus pulmones parecían tener dificultades en aceptar; temió olvidar como respirar.

John se llevó una mano al pecho; era ridículo, pero sentía que su corazón se partía en pedazos. Ver la expresión de éxtasis de Sherlock y no ser él quien la provocaba, era aún más doloroso que cualquier bala o arma blanca que pudiera penetrar su carne.

¿Era eso lo que Sherlock había sentido?  
No, seguramente fue peor, después de todo, él le había engañado, tratado con indiferencia; no podía ni siquiera imaginar cuánto dolor tuvo que soportar por su causa.

_Quizás es mejor dejarle ir_.

Su estúpido deseo de ser padre, de tener una familia; le había cegado hasta tal punto que le hizo perder todo lo que sí tenía y no supo apreciar.

¿Valió la pena? Por supuesto que no. Despreció al mejor ser humano que pudiera existir, por una puta –pensó con furia- y falsas promesas de un bebé. Y había sido su culpa el escoger esa opción.

Sherlock tenía poderosas razones para odiarlo y no permitirle acercarse a su hijo.  
Apretó los ojos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener las ganas de llorar, gritar y suplicar por un perdón que sabía, no merecía.

Tal vez debía dar la vuelta y tratar de seguir con su vida. Pero no podía; nunca fue un cobarde, tampoco un desertor —pero tampoco había sido infiel hasta que ocurrió—.  
Y sin embargo, había engañado y traicionado; su deseo por tener la familia perfecta, seguir el modelo de una fantasía, esa que fuese como la de los Taylor. ¡Por eso se volvió médico!, ¡incluso se casó con Mary quien era tan parecida a Laurel Taylor!

¿Qué de malo tenía en querer realizar su sueño de la infancia? Nada. Pero estaba tan ciego que no se dio cuenta que ya tenía la familia perfecta, tal vez no era igual a los Taylor, a lo que perseguía, pero era la indicada para él. Quería hijos, pero debió entender que Sherlock era todo lo que necesitaba

Tarde se dio cuenta que, en realidad, no necesitaba nada de eso: hijos, esposa, una linda casita con jardín, siempre que tuviera a Sherlock a su lado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, quieto, sin moverse un ápice y conteniendo el aliento. Los sonidos taladrando sus oídos, hiriéndole, la escena le llenaba de celos; contempló a Sherlock, desde sus rizados cabellos, hasta detenerse en el abultado vientre que se veía tan suave y firme; se permitió distraerse -de aquellos desesperantes sonidos- con la idea de que quizás De la Rosa mantenía un cuidado especial en la piel del detective para evitar estrías o cualquier otro problema causado por el embarazo.

—¡John! —gritó Sherlock interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de Watson, quien se sobresaltó creyéndose descubierto, pero no fue así. Ahora los celos dieron lugar a la preocupación, no sabía cómo iba a actuar Antonio al escuchar a su pareja pronunciar el nombre de otro que no era él; pero el español no se molestó, al contrario, actuaba como si aquello fuese algo normal.

¿Significaba que ya había sucedido con anterioridad?

¿Quería decir…algo?

Confundido, John decidió retirarse; su cabeza era una maraña de confusiones que necesitaba resolver y no quería ser descubierto, su cuerpo le respondió en medio de su enredo de ideas y sentimientos, echó a andar lo más veloz que pudo, silenciosamente.

Regresó a su departamento en metro; trenzó en su cabeza los recuerdos de vivencias pasadas. Los pocos momentos felices de su niñez al lado de los Taylor.

Nunca creyó posible el hecho de enamorarse de un hombre, eso ni siquiera llegó a pasar por su cabeza antes de conocer a Sherlock Holmes—aunque tampoco pensó que correría por las calles de Londres, persiguiendo criminales, junto al único detective consultor del mundo—.

Aún podía recordar su primer beso, fue una semana después de su divorcio y su regreso al 221B de Baker Street; logró convencer a Sherlock que bebiera unas cuantas cervezas con él y como la última vez, terminaron ebrios por su causa. Entonces en aquella algarabía y proximidad, se besaron.

Los dos terminaron teniendo sexo. Después, las cosas se volvieron tensas por unos días; uno por miedo a perder a la única persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, y el otro, por no saber cómo enfrentar sus sentimientos. Finalmente llegó la declaración. No había sido algo romántico, no hubo cena cursi a la luz tenue de las velas, ni regalos costosos, mucho menos palabras de amor, sólo un beso salvaje en un callejón mugriento, luego de detener a un criminal que por poco logra asesinar a uno de ellos.

Casi no había palabras cariñosas o caricias fuera de la alcoba. Muy diferente a los Taylor que derramaban miel por todas partes.

Sherlock no era como Laurel Taylor, no sonreía al recibir flores, no buscaba abrazos o se despedía con besos. Sherlock no era como Joshua Taylor, que no perdía oportunidad de decirles a su pareja e hijos cuánto les importará quería.

Ellos no eran como el matrimonio Taylor que iba a citas igual que dos adolescentes enamorados, y en un principio estuvo bien; después de todo Sherlock y él no encajaban en el estándar de "normalidad", pero pasado ya un tiempo no bastaba. Estaba inconforme, y eso le resentía.

John no podía dejar de mirar a los niños en las mañanas de mano de sus padres o en carriolas, paseando por las calles, sin sentir celos. Pronto sintió que le hacía falta despertar por las mañanas con un beso cálido y palabras de amor correspondidos; el ruido de voces infantiles, pisadas pequeñas correteando por la casa.

Qué idiota.

Sherlock quizás no le decía con palabras, lo mucho que le amaba; pero permanecía a su lado. No le besaba constantemente, pero cada beso, venía desde lo más profundo de su ser; no le abrazaba todos los días, pero cuando lo hacía, eran cálidos y cargados de significado.  
Pero no era suficiente.

John creía necesitar hijos, esposa; esa era "su" fórmula para ser feliz.  
Tarde comprendió que las familias no son todas iguales y aquello que idealizó no era para él. La felicidad. Su felicidad no estaba en una típica familia. Se encontraba en las calles, persiguiendo criminales, en Baker Street, en Barts, ¡en donde estuviera Sherlock Holmes! Esa era su felicidad, su familia, su todo.

…

Cuando Sherlock regresó a Londres, le faltaban tres días para entrar en a la semana 28 de gestación, por eso el equipo de doctores había decidido hacerle un examen tan pronto cumpliera dicho periodo, lo que sucedería ese martes.

Barts había prestado algunas de sus instalaciones como consultorios y equipos, para el uso de los médicos encargados de las investigaciones de embarazos masculinos; sería algo provisional.

Lin Chong había sido obstetra antes de conocer a los Griffin, quienes iniciaron sus carreras como médico de emergencias y genetista.

Los Griffin comenzaron sus investigaciones cuando el hijo de James resultó embarazado, y ningún doctor quería arriesgarse a tratarlo; posteriormente, Chong comenzó a asistirlo, interesada por conocer hasta qué punto eran similares una gestación en hombres y mujeres. Después llegó Antonio, un joven y recién graduado médico que se encontraba en América gracias a un internado a cargo de la doctora Emily; el español, rápidamente se convirtió en uno de los pocos expertos en casos de hombres embarazados.

—Aquí están los bebés —dijo Lin mientras realizaba la ecografía 4D. Los fetos les daban la espalda lo que les hacía imposible diferenciar entre Anthony y Sherly.

— ¿Es normal que sean tan pequeños? —preguntó Sherlock en tono neutro (aunque por dentro estaba muy preocupado), había leído diferentes artículos sobre embarazos para saber el tamaño promedio que debían tener sus hijos en las diferentes etapas; teniendo ya 28 semanas, se veían demasiado pequeños para su gusto.

—Están de buen tamaño, te lo aseguro —dijo Emily —. Debiste ver a los bebés de mi sobrino, ¡parecían ratoncitos!, pero nacieron en perfecto estado de salud—.

—No te preocupes, no están en peligro —le aseguró Antonio con voz firme y cálida, ayudando a Sherlock a limpiarse el gel que barnizaba su vientre, una vez terminaron con la eco. Después, los doctores y el detective se dirigieron a una de las aulas vacías que Barts había acondicionado para ellos.

—Descubrimos que los fetos en un embarazo masculino, pueden llegar a ser mucho más pequeños que en circunstancias normales —dijo James mientras garabateaba algo en el pizarrón —; posiblemente se debe a que carecen del espacio suficiente—.

—Lo que aún no tenemos del todo claro, es la razón por la que el vientre se hincha más en los últimos meses de gestación, en contraste al tamaño del feto, que es un 20 a 30% menor en comparación—agregó Lin.

—Podrás amamantar naturalmente, sin necesidad de estimulantes —comentó Emily —, la lactancia es lo más recomendable para crear un vínculo entre la madre y el bebé; en este caso, padre y bebés, además muchos otros beneficios que seguro, Anthony ya te ha mencionado —Sherlock y el español asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bueno, debes estar cansado, muchacho; hemos pasado toda la mañana haciendo estudios y chequeos tediosos —dijo James. Sherlock soltó su típico: aburrido, y el viejo doctor sonrió.

…

Sherlock bufó molesto, se cruzó de brazos apenas y se hundió en el asiento del taxi. La doctora Chong le había prohibido consumir algunas clases de comida que contuvieran altas cantidades de azúcar y grasa. También le recetaron algunos suplementos que se sumaban a los que ya le suministraba Antonio; vitaminas, hierro y por supuesto, ácido fólico.

—Puedes comer fruta y vegetales, es más saludable—dijo Antonio, tratando de aplacarlo o animarlo.

—Lo saludable es aburrido —se quejó Sherlock. Él quería comer churros con cajeta y leche condensada, ni galletas de la señora Hudson podría comer tanto como quisiera.  
—Bueno, puedes comerlas, pero sólo un poco, recuerda que debes cuidar tu peso y sobretodo evitar la diabetes gestacional—otro bufido, esta vez, Antonio no pudo evitar reír.

Al llegar a su destino, el buen ambiente se perdió; John estaba en el pórtico y en cuando vio a Sherlock bajar del taxi, se acercó a él, pero Antonio le cerró el paso.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —dijo Antonio mientras se acomodaba los lentes y se erguía cuan alto era.

—Quiero hablar con Sherlock —respondió firme. El detective se tensó. No quería ver a John, que le restregara en la cara lo feliz que era con su novia, amante, esposa, ¡lo que fuese esa mujer para él!, ni la alegría que le causaba el nacimiento de su hijo, un niño normal, nacido de forma normal, no como sus bebés, que se desarrollaban dentro de él, un hombre.

—John… —susurró Sherlock. No, por supuesto que no permitiría que viera más de su debilidad. Aclaró su voz—. Lo siento pero ha sido un día largo. Mi amor, te espero arriba, necesito un masaje —Antonio sonrió, comprendiendo el juego de su amigo. Se acercó a Sherlock y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, haciendo que John comenzara a enfurecer en el acto.

—Espérame en nuestra habitación y te haré olvidar hasta tu nombre —susurró coquetamente, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que John los escuchara.

John frunció el ceño; ese bastardo se había atrevido a besar a Sherlock, ¡a su Sherlock! Y estaba por volver a hacerlo. Fue más de lo que podía soportar. Ni siquiera lo pensó, jaló a De la Rosa del brazo y le propinó un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula, haciendo que éste trastabillara.

Sherlock se sobresaltó; jamás hubiera esperado que John actuara así; atrapó a Antonio antes de que cayera al suelo, pero el esfuerzo causó un tirón en la parte baja del vientre, decidió ignorarlo, probablemente era otro calambre.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, Antonio asintió con la cabeza, estaba un poco desorientado; tenía el labio roto y sus lentes habían caído en la acera, por suerte no se habían dañado. El detective lo ayudó a incorporarse, pese a las protestas del español; otro pequeño dolor, era como una aguja clavándose.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —dijo Sherlock al que una vez fuese su pareja. Estaba furioso (malditas hormonas) —. Me engañas, esperas un hijo con una mujer y luego vienes aquí y atacas a mi pareja. ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza? —quiso gritarle, pero la furia, el dolor por el movimiento repentino y el susto inicial, estaban comenzando a hacerle efecto. Estaba mareado, quería recostarse. Trató de asirse de algo.

Antonio se levantó como resorte y sin mediar palabra, le regresó el golpe a John. De pronto, ambos estaban inversos en una pelea sin cuartel, golpeándose en el suelo; la gente que pasaba por ahí comenzó a rodearlos; fue necesaria la intervención de la policía para separarlos, pero Antonio se negó a subir a la patrulla si la señora Hudson no se encontraba ahí para cuidar de Sherlock. Esperaron por ella, y se los llevaron.

…

John miró con odio a Antonio; ambos se encontraban en una celda e iban a pasar ahí la noche por escándalo en la vía pública. Ahora, gracias a él, seguro que Sherlock lo odiaba aún más, si aquello era posible.

—Esas no son formas de acercarte a un hombre, mucho menos a uno en tan avanzado estado de gravidez —lo reprendió Antonio mientras se limpiaba las heridas de la mejor forma que podía.

—Cállate, imbécil —le escupió John enfurecido, sin embargo, Antonio no se dejó amedrentar, al contrario, se plantó frente a él, sin miedo. Ya una vez había ayudado a Teresa con un pitbull que se metió a una escuela, estaba herido por lo que resultaba peligroso para él y para quienes lo rodearán; en ese momento, John Watson no era diferente a ese perro.

—No necesito ser un genio como Sherlock para saber que eran pareja y que lo engañaste — dijo Antonio con seriedad —. ¿Por qué fue? Te aseguro que ningún buen culo o par de tetas justifican un engaño. Simplemente no hay perdón que valga—.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó John exasperado, pues podía oír esos mismos reproches en su cabeza, constantemente. — ¿Qué puede saber usted? Es un doctor famoso, sus pacientes son reyes, políticos y celebridades, ¿qué puede saber de un simple deseo de tener una familia, hijos y pareja?

John estaba llorando, se había roto delante del que consideraba su rival y no podía evitarlo. Y por primera vez, Antonio sintió pena por él.

—Hace algunos años, estuve casado. Mi mujer y yo no nos llevamos bien; nuestro matrimonio bien podría calificarse como un campo minado. Peleábamos por cualquier cosa e inclusive llegamos a los golpes —admitió Antonio apenado; se sentó en el suelo, contra la pared —. Ella tenía una serie de amantes, uno de ellos le costó la vida —golpeó ligeramente su nuca contra el muro un par de veces —. Si nos hubiéramos separado a tiempo, ella aún estaría viva y muchos problemas habrían evitado. Si hubiésemos hablado... —quedo unos segundos reviviendo esas dolorosas memorias.

John comprendió perfectamente. Si no hubiera traicionado a Sherlock, si hubiese tenido el valor de hablar con él, quizás ahora ambos estarían en casa esperando ansiosos la llegada de su primer hijo.

—Fui un idiota… —aceptó Watson.

—Un completo gilipollas, sí —agregó Antonio completamente severo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, serios, pero segundos después, rompieron a reír.

Guardaron silencio, disfrutando de la improvisada tregua recién surgida. John no tardó en preguntar por la salud de Sherlock y del bebé, grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que se trataban de un niño y una niña.

¿Le sería posible recuperar a su familia?

_Continuará…_


End file.
